dubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
John Snyder
|birthplace = Boston, Massachusetts, U.S. |nationality = American |occupation = Actor Voice Actor |areas_active = Los Angeles |active = 1979-present |status = Active }}John Snyder (born August 23, 1952 in Boston, Massachusetts) is an American film, stage, television, and voice actor, who graduated from Boston University's School of Fine and Applied Arts with a BFA in 1974. Filmography Anime Dubbing Anime *''Fist of the North Star'' (1984-1987) - Raoh, Prison Guard (ep. 4), Weak Prisoner (ep. 4), Bandaged Man (ep. 6), Dante's Thug (ep. 14), Grandfather (ep. 31), Haystack (ep. 33) *''Rurouni Kenshin'' (1996-1998) - Kanryu Takeda, Toji (ep. 20) (Media Blasters Dub) *''Cowboy Bebop'' (1998-1999) - Bob (ep. 4), Additional Voices *''Outlaw Star'' (1998) - Ron MacDougall *''Trigun'' (1998) - Cliff Schezar (ep. 2), Morgan's Henchman #3 (ep. 14), Additional Voices *''The Big O'' (1999-2001) - Party Host (ep. 12) *''Carried by the Wind: Tsukikage Ran'' (2000) - Miyashita (ep. 1), Manor Guard (ep. 3), Zanshiro Gondou (ep. 12) *''Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex'' (2002-2003) - Spy Leader (ep. 16) *''Heat Guy J'' (2002-2003) - Luca (ep. 15) *''Gungrave'' (2003-2004) - Deed's Henchman #2 (ep. 3), Tollbooth Sentry (ep. 3), Descartes' Henchman #2 (ep. 4), Gossiper #1 (ep. 4), Additional Voices *''Ikki Tousen: Battle Vixens'' (2003) - Gakushu *''R.O.D. the TV'' (2003-2004) - Sonny Wong, Assistant Chief Librarian (ep. 15) *''Samurai Champloo'' (2004-2005) - Restaurant Patron (ep. 10), Samurai Henchman #2 (ep. 10), Eel Stand Patron (ep. 11), Hanjiro (ep. 11) *''Ergo Proxy'' (2006) - Commander Patecatl (ep. 8), Security Patrol (ep. 17), Will B. Good (ep. 19) *''Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2'' (2008) - Genbu Kururugi *''Kill la Kill'' (2013-2014) - Takiji Kuroido *''Sword Art Online II'' (2014) - Thrym *''Durarara!!x2'' (2015-2016) - Boss (ep. 15) *''Re:Zero -Starting Life in Another World-'' (2016-present) - Miklotov McMahon, Setanta (ep. 11) *''Kakegurui'' (2017-present) - Additional Voices *''B: The Beginning'' (2018) - Jean Henry Richard *''Fate/Extra Last Encore'' (2018) - Dan Blackmore *''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Golden Wind'' (2018-2019) - Pericolo *''Megalo Box'' (2018) - Yabunuma, Chairman (ep. 3), Spectator (eps. 5-6), Mikinosuke (ep. 12), Additional Voices OVAs & Specials *''Giant Robo: The Animation'' (1992-1998) - Yuuki the Twilight (ep. 6) (Animaze Dub) Anime Films *''Panda! Go, Panda!'' (1972) - Zoo Guard *''Lupin the 3rd: The Castle of Cagliostro'' (1979) - Daisuke Jigen (Animaze Dub) *''Royal Space Force: The Wings of Honnêamise'' (1987) - Construction Worker *''Treasure Island: The Movie'' (1987) - Billy Bones, Tom Morgan *''Akira'' (1988) - Harukiya Bartender (Animaze Dub) *''Ghost in the Shell'' (1995) - Tsuan Gen Fang, Sniper Team Leader *''Cowboy Bebop: The Movie'' (2001) - Bob *''Ghost in the Shell 2: Innocence'' (2004) - Cyborg Arm Doctor (Animaze Dub) *''Kite Liberator'' (2008) - Torokurō Amuzu *''Ni no Kuni'' (2019) - Fidelius Astrum External Links *John Snyder at the Internet Movie Database *John Snyder at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Los Angeles-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for Animaze Category:Voice Actors for Bang Zoom! Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for New Generation Pictures